Our Feelings
by blackthorners
Summary: They both loved each other, but didn't know of the other's feelings.


**Hi guys! I'm not a very new writer considering the number of stories I've written, but this is the first one-shot I've ever written! And it's the first NaLu fanfic I've ever written! I've been working on it for two days now and I hope that you guys enjoy it! :)**

**~ Aimes**

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but look at her. He couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous figure, her beautiful, smooth blond hair, and how she looked so cute when she was reading a book. He couldn't help but think that he was falling in love with her.<p>

He never attempted to resist the urge to climb though her window and into her bed, sleeping with her at night. He loved it and he wished that it would never end. He only wished that he was brave enough to direct his feelings toward her, but in the end he was just another coward, hidden by the ferocious name of "Salamander". He didn't want to break apart the relationship he and she had established, after these three years of being in the same guild.

She loved the way he looked when he had a determined look on his face. Even though he over-used his magic on their missions and destroyed things they didn't need to, she love it. She didn't exactly look forward to whenever they rode a train to their mission location; no, she enjoyed running her hands through his hair. She couldn't help but admit to herself that she was falling in love with him.

She loved the way his cheeks were always so rosy and how the closeness of his body with hers just gave her warmth. She loved how he always grinned like a two-year old, with that huge smile showing off his sharp, razor-like teeth. She always wondered, whenever he would climb through her windows and into her bed, if he reciprocated her feelings. She wondered if he liked her the way she liked him, with the same amount that she liked him. She wanted to tell him her feelings so that she wouldn't have to hide it anymore. But in the end, she was just the same girl she had always been—an easily scared, shy girl and a coward. She didn't want to ruin the relationship she and he had built in those three years, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't keep his feelings secretly kept from his guild mates. He was never the type to keep secrets unless he had to and he always told his friends <em>everything. <em>

She stared at the glass of sparkling cider. Her friend beside her was talking to her but she wasn't paying any attention. Her friend's words were just going in one ear and out the other. Weirdly enough, with all the chattering coming out of her friend's mouth, it gave her time to think about a few things. She just wanted to confess her profound love to him and that they would become a couple—the first in their guild.

* * *

><p>It was another day at the guild. People were fighting each other, people were getting <em>dragged<em> into those fights, and other people were talking about their own interests, like how to be a proper man.

She entered the guild to only sigh. She looked around before taking her usual seat at the bar, watching those childish mages fight. She couldn't believe that the boy she loved was one of those immature mages, but that didn't change how she felt about him.

* * *

><p>He speed-walked across the town of Magnolia to her apartment. It was two in the morning but he couldn't get any sleep. He decided to go to her apartment since he always slept the best there.<p>

He climbed through her windows to see that she had fallen asleep at her desk. The lamp on her desk was dim and in her right hand was her pen, ink smearing on her desk. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He shook his head and carried her to her bed, careful to not wake her up. She let out a soft mumble that even he couldn't catch as he snuggled beside her. He hugged her and his warmth spread to her body; her breathing becoming more even and relaxed.

He wanted to make her his.

* * *

><p>She was angry. He had taken her pile of paper, the <em>special<em> pile of paper, the ones that she had strictly said he wasn't allowed to touch. It was her story, her first and unfinished story, and the story that she promised that her blue-haired friend would read first.

She stormed into the guild with a frightening look on her face. It was enough to make ice cubes fall from the ice mage's mouth and to startle the ex-quipping mage so she figured it would work on that dragon slayer. She demanded at her guild mates where that dragon slayer was. Her guild mates didn't hesitate; they answered her quickly with a stutter. They pointed to the back of the guild and she gave them a smile—the warm, beautiful smile she was always known for.

He smiled to himself. She didn't know what was going to happen and it all made it an even better surprise for the one he loved. He was determined to make things right for once. He couldn't stand watching guys checking out her and drooling over her. He was part-dragon, and dragons were possessive. They only mated once and they would stay together with that mate for a lifetime. And that was how he felt for her.

* * *

><p>She marched outside to find nothing and no one, except a few things that were burned to a crisp. She figured it was him and she hoped that he didn't burn her story, or he would have to face the wrath that was scarier than the scarlet-haired girl.<p>

What she saw next made her halt to a stop. She was shocked, surprised, and even though her mouth was opened, no words came out.

She stared at the boy in front of her, dressed in a neat, black suit with his signature scarf around his neck. She couldn't find the words to express her feelings for the boy, the one that she fell in love with two months ago. What she didn't notice though, was the little velvet box in the boy's left hand.

* * *

><p>He was happy with her reaction. He was content that the girl he loved was speechless; that was the whole point after all. He walked up to her and opened the little velvet box, revealing a silver ring. He took it out of the box and asked her if she wanted to be his, and hoping that the answer would be a yes.<p>

She stood mouth agape, carefully examining the boy and the little object in the velvet box. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. These two months she had been hoping that she would somehow confess to him and he beat her to it, with surprise that she absolutely loved. Her opened mouth quickly became a wide smile as her chocolate-brown eyes twinkled like the night stars. She squealed in joy and let him put the ring around her finger before hugging him, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

><p>She took off the ring and looked at the engravings. Those three words were engraved inside her ring. She turned to look at the snoring soundly boy who she had been together with for almost a year now. She smiled and closed her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you too."<p> 


End file.
